Heroes: Reprise
by Vile.47
Summary: My first fanfic, the story revolves around the second half of the first season. Read & review please!


Summary: The story revolves around the second half of the first season., contains some spoilers._  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, but this story and a future original character is mine )  
Rating: PG-13  
Note: This is my first fanfic I'm doing so don't expect too much from it. I will be adding an original character soon. Please read & review!_  
_

**Chapter 12: Windfall **by_ Vile.47_  
**  
**

**_ Peter & Nathan Petrelli_**

**_ New York City  
_**

Lying on the floor in a dark trenchcoat, former hospice nurse Peter Petrelli opens his eyes and gets up only to find not a single person in sight. He turned around to look for signs of life, but there was nothing. It was completely quiet, not a single sound, not even his own footsteps. He turned to the opposite direction to find the streets filled with cars, all the doors were opened and there was still no one in sight. He walked by the cars, in which all were empty. A bicycle's wheels were still spinning, as though someone had abandoned it just moments ago and ran away, just like everyone else.

Everything was in slow-motion. A cab's door beside him opened to reveal geneticist Mohinder Suresh grinning, he looked at Peter's chest and his expression changed. He stopped smiling and turn around and ran, to Peter's confusion. Ahead of him, Matt Parkman, the cop with dyslexia, stopped Peter in his tracks and directed a family away from Peter. D.L. carried Micah and ran away from Peter, as Niki did. Peter saw his brother, Nathan, emerge from his campaign headquarters with a determined look on his face, the face of a soldier going into battle.

_Why is everyone running away from me? What did I do?_ Claire Bennet, the cheerleader, ran up to him in her cheerleader uniform and looked at Peter frightfully. His girlfriend Simone tried to approach him but Issac stopped her from getting any closer. In the far off distance, he saw Hiro and Ando, looking away with a face of regret and disappointment. Peter couldn't hear a sound but saw Claire mouth the words "I'm sorry", but why? Claire, along with other people whom Peter did not know, ran away too.

Just then, his hands started to glow to his own horror, then his whole body started glowing. He turned to see Nathan approaching him, intending to do something... It was then he realized why everyone was running away, he was going to explode, he was the bomb, the one who would destroy the city! Before he knew it, he was floating mid-air. He shouted painfully into the distance as his whole body started to explode...

Peter woke up sweating and coughing, seeing Nathan beside him, holding his hand. "Nathan... you have to.. stop me!", Peter tried to tell to tell his brother, but ended up in a fit of coughs.

"It's fine... no one is exploding... it's all right now. You're in a hospital," Nathan reassured him.

"No.. the explosion... I'm the cause of it... everyone will die because of me!" Peter exclaimed.

"It's just a dream, Pete... just a dream, don't think too much of it, now get some rest." Nathan told him with genuine concern.

Peter closed his eyes... realizing that he is going to be the cause of the explosion, when he was supposed to be stopping it. _What should I do?!_ He needed to think hard... real hard before the day of the explosion comes..

_** Claire Bennet**_

_** Odessa, TX**_

Miles away, Claire Bennet was assaulted by the haitian, she struggled to get out of his grasp, but his arms were just too strong. She tried to scream for help, but his hands over her mouth muffled the sound.

"I work for your father," the hatian's accented voice came from behind. "He sent me here to make you forget, like he sent me to your friend, and your brother, and to your mother so many times... He'll be here soon, expecting that you won't remember anything. But it is very important that you do, tell me, Claire, can you keep a secret?"

The haitian removed his hands off Claire's mouth, trusting Claire not to do anything stupid. _He can make people forget stuff? No way..._ "Y-yes, I can," she answered the haitian softly.

"Good, I trust you. When your father comes back, act as though you forget everything about your powers. Do not tell him anything," his said, stressing the words "not" and "anything". Claire thought his voice was way creepy but still listened to him. The haitian walked to the door, leaving.

"Wait! Who are you?" Claire asked hurriedly while she had the chance.

"You will know soon..." he said as he opened the door and left. Claire's mind was in a mess now, a guy who could erase memories? She was completely lost... _Considering I can heal myself, erasing memories wouldn't be too far off right?_

Shortly after, Mr. Bennet came back home, expecting her daughter to forget about her own powers. "Hey, baby!!" he said heartfully.

"Dad!! You're back!!" Claire exclaimed happily, hugging his father, remembering to pretend. She needs answers.. and she will find them soon. Mr. Bennet smiled slyly while hugging her daughter...

_** Mr. Bennet**_

_** Primatech Paper Co.**_

The next day, at Primatech Paper Co., a front for a place where Mr. Bennet and his people study captured people, special people, and release them, like animals. Those were his orders, he had to do so. He went to the cell where Sylar was kept safe, and found the haitian waiting for him as he had ordered. Sylar was unconscious as he was subdued by many tranquilizer darts. The glass was restored to normal. Eden died here. She tried to kill Sylar the day before but her plan backfired, she shot her own head so that Sylar would not be able to attain her powers of persuassion. That power was too powerful for a pyschopath like Sylar to have.

Mr. Bennet and the haitian entered the room where Sylar lied on the floor, eyes open, unconcious. He wanted to kill Sylar because of all the sins he had committed, but he was instructed to keep him safe and alive. He had to listen to his superior. "Wipe him out. He is to have no memory of Claire." He instructed the haitian. The haitian nodded and walked towards Sylar, placing his hand over his face. Mr. Bennet could not let her own daughter be in danger anymore, action had to be taken. No matter how extreme. He was unaware of the haitian's true agenda, but the quiet man always follows Mr. Bennet's orders, so he trusts him fully.

After the two men left, a shadow loomed over the body of Sylar... it was a man whom you know is powerful just by being in his presence.

"You can wake up now, Mr. Sylar." A deep voice said.

_** Issac Mendez & Hiro Nakamura**_

_** Midland, TX**_

"I... painted a dinosaur?!" Issac exclaimed as he saw what he had just painted. He couldn't have painted the past, since Hiro is there._ Does that mean Hiro has to get the sword and go back in time?_

Ando was totally shocked, "Hiro, what are you gonna do now? You'll die!!"

"I must find that sword soon... it's destiny," Hiro replied with a determined look on his face.

"Even with a sword, you won't survive against a dinosaur," Issac warned him.

"But the things you paint happen right?" Hiro asked in imperfect english. His english was improving gradually, step by step, under Ando's guidance.

"The future can be changed. It's supposed to happen, but it doesn't have to really happen," Issac told Hiro while Ando translated in Japanese for him. Hiro sighed.

"I think we better find Peter Petrelli first, he can paint the future too. Maybe he knows something. I know where he lives, let's go." Issac decided, Hiro and Ando followed suite on the path of their destiny...

**_Mohinder Suresh  
Chennai, India _**

Mohinder was still pasting pieces of paper on the map, linking the list and the map further. Suddenly he heard the door click, someone was opening the door, but who? He was the only one who had the key. The exterminator? He took the gun he had, hid it behind his back and approached the door cautiously. The door opened to reveal a man wearing horn-rimmed glasses, Mohinder immediately raised his gun at him. He saw that man before, on the taxi! "Who are you? Why are you here!?" Mohinder asked the suspicious man.

Mr. Bennet came here only to erase Claire's name off the list, he didn't expect Chandra's son to be here, but he immediately knew what to do. "I came to tell you something important. Your friend, and my friend, Eden, she's dead," He told Mohinder calmly.

"What?! How?" Mohinder asked, his hands were starting to tremble, but he knew this man was dangerous.

"She died trying to kill Sylar, your father's killer. I want to find the people Sylar is targeting, to warn them. I cannot let anymore of them die like Eden did, or let Sylar attain their abilities," he explained.

Mohinder lowered his gun down, he sympathised with him, he knew what it was like, the desire to get revenge for someone close to them. He believed Mr. Bennet as Eden had called before saying that she wants to kill Sylar, matching what Mr. Bennet said.

"Yes, I have the list. You've come for it, you wanna find them?" Mohinder asked.

**_ Peter & Nathan Petrelli_**

**_ New York City_**

Peter was fast asleep on his bed while Nathan remained at his side, he was thinking about what Peter had said and seen... _what if it really is true?_ After all, Peter once dreamt of Nathan flying above the car in his accident six months ago, this recent vision of his may just come true... "Da da daaa dum Da da daaa dum" Nathan's cellphone rang, interrupting his thoughts, he went outside the room to answer it.

"Mr. Petrelli, we have a huge situation," the voice from the other end said.

"Say it," Nathan replied, he couldn't imagine what could have happened.

"A bomb just went off at the campaign headquarters minutes ago, the media needs you. We need you." the person reported.

"WHAT?! I-I'll be there immediately.. ask them to wait." Nathan told him. _What am I going to do now? How should I do? Peter is still in hospital!_ He felt such a huge burden weighing upon his shoulders. Nathan kicked the wall hard in a fit of rage and left reluctantly after taking another look at Peter, reassuring that he was alright.

Minutes later, Peter was still lying on his bed, experiencing the same vision again. He woke up sweating, looking at the blank, white ceiling. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. Something was pushing him down.

"Calm down, Peter... when you see me, do not panic and listen to what I say," a deep, commanding voice said, the voice came from somewhere infront of him, but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a human shape took form infront of him, a middle-aged man appeared out of nowhere. He had very short hair, a rugged face with sunken cheeks, pointed nose and deep eyebrows. His hand was pressing Peter's chest and head down.

"Hello there, Peter Petrelli. My name is Claude Griff. I am special, just like you. Take a look at your own hands," Claude told him as he removed his hand. Peter's hand was under the blanket, he raised his hand only to see that, he could see nothing! His whole body was gone! He knew where he was, yet, he couldn't see a thing!!

"Y-you can become invinsible?", Peter asked the man quizzically. Peter reapeared suddenly, much to his surprise.

"Yes.. and I'm here to teach you about your powers, and everything else. I've heard of your visions, the explosion, if you control your powers, you can stop it. You can stop yourself." Claude told him softly.

Peter hesitated for a moment.. but he didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't let himself wipe out the whole city, he had to fight himself. "Tell me everything."

**_ Issac Mendez & Hiro Nakamura_**

**_ Manhattan, NY_**

Knock Knock. Issac, Hiro and Ando were infront of Peter's apartment then, Hiro anticipated seeing Peter, but unfortunately, a woman who he did not know opened the door instead.

"Issac?! Why are you here? And.. who are they?" Simone was in Peter's apartment, she hadn't received any news of Peter since the homecoming, she waited in his apartment, hoping he was still alive.

"I could ask you the same thing, Simone." Issac was shocked to see her ex-girlfriend here.

"H-har? Peter onee-san?" Hiro was dumbfounded.

Notes: I know, Nathan's cellphone's ringtone is very crappy, but it was better than "beep, beep". I don't read X-men or watch Star Trek, I only watch this century's comicbook films, so don't expect Hiro to make lots of references to the comics or shows. Oh, and onee-san means older sister in japanese.


End file.
